


daffodils are just an introduction to the blossoming of me and you

by sarahunty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DINLUKE, Din and Leia are friend goals, Football Player Din, Friends to Lovers, High School Din Djarin, High School Leia Organa, High School Luke Skywalker, M/M, Not Beta Read, Techie Din, Theatre Kid Luke, idk if i like this idea yet, more tags to come I guess, oooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunty/pseuds/sarahunty
Summary: “Do you hear yourself Djarin?”“What?”“You are complaining about the cute boy in your class that goes out of his way to talk to you and you actually listen to everything he says-”“I never said he was cute.”Cara smirked, “You didn’t need to.”---Din Djarin was just looking to take an easy fine arts class his junior year. Enter the drama king himself, Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 73
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, wrote this instead of doing hw bc doing hw during spring break sucks ass. idk if I love this idea but it came to me and we shall see what happens. hope you enjoy
> 
> update: I am continuing this story. pls note, I edited the first chapter so somethings are different now. biggest change is the show they are doing and the fact that everyone are now juniors instead of seniors

**prologue:**

Din Djarin was not a theatre kid. He would like the record to state that Din has never once been interested in or sought the life of theatre. While Din wouldn’t label himself as a football player, he did play the sport, hence the acceptance of the title. But theatre kid? No way in hell. Even if Din didn’t have terrible social anxiety, it was just not something he was interested in. Flash forward 6 months, and somehow Din found himself showing up to yet another long rehearsal for his high school’s musical. 

See, every high schooler has to take some sort of fine arts credit in order to graduate. When looking through his options, Din figured taking a tech theatre class was better than learning to draw, learning to dance, learning music appreciation, or even learning to act. He had heard from his teammates that the tech class was rather simple and some even learned basic tool usage in the class, overall it seemed like a win to Din.

So that is how Din found himself in a fourth-period Technical Theatre I class his junior year of high school. And Din would’ve been fine with this. The class didn’t seem to be too hard. The basics of technical theatre, including the building of sets for each show at the school. In fact, everything was going rather great in the class. None of his classmates were super annoying and almost none of them talked to him. The only person he really talked to was the teacher, Mr. Stinson. There were a few students said to be in the ‘advanced’ class that typically worked on other projects for Mr. Stinson. But when it came to demonstrations, Din became Mr. Stinson’s partner to show the class what they were doing.

They hadn’t fully started on sets yet but rather covered the basics like how to build a flat and how to build a platform. Din had to admit that it was actually kind of fun. That was until Luke Skywalker showed up. 

Din had never had him in a class before but he vaguely knew of him. He was a theatre person, most likely an actor. Skywalker had a huge, bubbly personality and appeared to be somewhat popular. That could technically be said about Din as well, but he kept to himself and tried to not surround himself with the “popular” people at the school. The only other thing Din knew about Skywalker was that he happened to be one of the prettiest boys in school, not his words. 

Now Din didn’t have a problem with Skywalker, can’t really have a problem with someone you don’t know. The “problem” began when Luke joined the class. Din had never even spoken to the boy before. He really only knew him from the gossip he heard and his name from his sister, Leia, who was Din’s partner in any class they shared. 

But because the universe hated him, Luke joined his fourth-period tech class. And that would’ve been fine if Skywalker would’ve been considered an advanced kid like the other theatre kids that took this class. But like Din, Luke was just slightly ahead of the rest of the class when it came to tools or slightly more responsible and sensible than the freshman in the class. Din had lost Mr. Stinson as his partner and was now almost always paired with Luke for almost every project they had in that class. Which again, would not have been a problem if Skywalker was anything like his sister. 

Leia and Din (, and yes, they were on a first-name basis because Leia had told him at the start of freshman biology “If you call me by my last name like some dumb jock, I will punch you, no hesitation”) got along great because of how much they didn’t care for gossip. Not that there was anything wrong with gossip but Din didn’t care for it and Leia was often the center of it, unintentionally of course. Second-period biology was where the two first had met. Din not saying much and Leia not expecting him to say much. They got through the year swimmingly, others almost annoyed at how we the two worked together. But when the school year came to an end, Din assumed he wouldn’t talk to Leia again even though he considered her a friend for how well they worked together. It wasn’t until first-period chemistry of the next school year after a whole summer of no communication that Leia sat next to Din. And she kept doing that throughout their shared classes. They were friends. They didn’t need to talk every day or every minute or outside of school at all for both of them to understand that they were there for each other.

One time that had been proven was when Leia came into class, eye red-rimmed and puffy. Din hadn’t said a word, just took her sheet and filled it out alongside his, not knowing what to do except keep her from having to do any work. It was in the last five minutes of class, with everyone talking away that Leia cleared her throat to get Din’s attention. 

“Do you believe what they say about me...in the locker rooms? The rumors?” The last part was said so quietly Din almost had to lean to hear her.

“No,” Din caught her eye, “Never.” And Leia gave him a small smile.

Leia was great. She didn’t ask Din too many questions and could read his mannerisms quite well. She was also funny at times and could roast Din without being mean. Luke on the other hand, was almost the opposite of his sister. While both twins were outspoken, Leia was reserved. She did things with a certain poise and purpose, aiming for valedictorian and ivy league schools. Luke was dramatic. Everything he did had flair and theatrics to it. He especially, as Din was learning, loved to talk. And because of this class, he was constantly talking to Din, even talking more to make up for Din’s lack of talking.

At first, Din had thought he was annoyed with the boy who was the embodiment of a golden retriever. Upon talking to his best friend, Cara Dune, the person who knew him like the back of her hand, he realized that maybe he liked when Luke talked to him, like a lot.

“I don’t know Cara. He just talks so much and rambles on about nothing for a whole 50 minute class period. Like today, while we were painting the walls of the set, he went on for 30 minutes about the different types of reusable bags and which ones he liked the most. 30 minutes!”

“Which is his favorite?”

Din huffed, “Depends on the occasion. For an everyday tote bag, he likes the cloth ones that usually have fun prints on them. But for grocery shopping, he says that the stiff, durable plastic ones are the best because they hold more. But also the ones that have that thing in the bottom that keeps the shape of the bag---”

“Do you hear yourself Djarin?”

His brows furrowed, “What?”

“You are complaining about the cute boy in your class that goes out of his way to talk to you and you  _ actually _ listen to everything he says-”

“I never said he was cute.”

Cara smirked, “You didn’t need to.”

And okay. If Din had  _ happened _ to stare at the boy from time to time, that wasn’t his fault. It’s not like Din knew that Luke’s hair was long enough to scoop half of it into a half-bun. Or that he wore a lot of black clothing including this particular set of black boots that went almost all the way to his knees. Or that when he wore blue, which was at least once a week, that his eyes popped. It’s also not Din’s fault that he knew a lot about the other boy. He talked so much, Din was bound to retain some of the information. Like how Luke preferred his Mom’s cooking over his dad’s because of ‘the grilled cheese incident’ that the family no longer talks about. Or how he has a dog and a cat both named after these cheesy gay robots in some 80s space fantasy movies. Or how Luke hates sports but loves the marching band so he attends every Friday football game. Or how at every football game, he finds Din and gives him a small smile and a wave, leaving him with a “good luck Din” in a soft voice that seems to float in the air. And if Din wins every game because of that, nobody has to know. 

In fact, if Din, who thought he was annoyed with this very chatty boy, somehow over time and over small conversations and over paint battles in class and over set construction and over football games, actually became quite infatuated with Luke Skywalker, nobody needed to know. 

That brings us to now. The pair were entrusted with dressing the set. Din thought those were fancy words for stapling vines to the fake walls of the set. But there they were, a box of fake vines between the two of them as they filled a painted cobblestone wall with fake greenery. 

Over time, Cara would like to say that Luke broke him down, but Din would like to say that he was being polite by sometimes responding to Luke. He by no means was full-on ranting, but Din would contribute more than his usual appropriate hums during Luke’s rabbles. Din found that he liked talking to Luke. Though Din also had to admit that over time, he became quite fond of Luke’s long talks, his voice became soothing to Din. He tried not to think about it too hard. 

Luke was currently going on about something that happened in his first period. He was wearing his usual black turtleneck and high-waisted blue jeans combo with black high-top converses. Din was trying very hard not to stare at the boy who added an additional flower clip to his hair, something that he typically didn't do but it looked like it belonged. Din was so lost in thought, in awe of how pretty this boy was when he met Luke’s eye, staring right back at him.

“I wasn’t staring at your flower clip.”

Luke blinked, “I didn’t think you were.”

Din nodded and squatted down to grab another handful of vines as he would place the vines to Luke’s liking and Luke would staple them in. He didn’t hear Luke moving at all and looked back up to see Luke staring at him, almost nervous for some reason.

“Does it look bad?” Luke asked, his voice small. It was so unlike him that Din was taken back. This brave and charming boy was scared of...Din’s opinion. No one in his life really cared for his opinion.

Din realized he hadn’t said anything when Luke reached up to take the hair clip out of his hair, eyes cast down. He acted quickly and grabbed Luke’s hand, pulling it away from his hair, causing not only Luke to jump at the sudden touch but all of the vines Din was holding to fall on the ground. 

They both looked down and then back at each other. Luke staring at Din and Din staring at his hand wrapped around Luke’s. 

Din hesitated. 

“It doesn’t.” 

_ Jesus Djarin, use more words _ . 

“Look bad-I mean,” He was still holding Luke’s arm. He released his arm and glanced at the clip one last time. Luke gulped.

“It uh-it looks nice,” he punctuated this by reaching up to run his fingers across the material of the flower. 

“You look very pretty,” His hand slowly trekked down Luke’s (super freaking soft) hair, barely skimming his face before he pulled it away entirely and looked at Luke. 

Luke was bright red. Din thought it was a nice color on him.

“Thanks.”

And if Luke started wearing more clips in his hair and Din happened to notice (and die a little on the inside), no one needed to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor of you? And it is like totally okay if you don’t want to, I mean, it won’t hurt my feelings or-”  
> “Okay.”  
> Luke tilted his head like a confused puppy, it was only slightly adorable.  
> “I haven’t even asked you yet.”  
> Din shrugged, “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates on this will probably be slow bc school takes up so much of my time but I hope you enjoy this! side note, a lot of this is based off my own personal experience doing theatre 
> 
> also luke's lines when reciting Shakespeare are in italics and dins are in bold and italics to show separation between mine and will shakespeares words

**chapter one:**

After the ‘hair clip’ accident, Din was fully prepared for things to go back to how they normally were. He would let Luke talk and Din would only chime in when necessary and it would be fine. Din would ignore that little voice in his head that sounded a lot like Cara and not think about Luke and ‘crush’ in the same word. 

Because Din simply did not have a crush on Luke Skywalker. Nope. Not a thing. 

But when Din walked into the auditorium for class, he found that his usual spot in the middle of the front row currently had a (cute) boy in a black and gray flannel sitting next to it. Din smiled to himself before turning down to sit next to Luke. 

Luke didn’t seem to notice Din at first, having his earbuds and reading from a script. 

Din set his stuff down and glanced at the class. Everyone quietly chatted amongst themselves, all waiting for the ring of the bell and for Mr. Stinson to appear from wherever he was hiding. 

Din looked back at Luke who was now humming under his breath while flipping through his script. 

Din said nothing, just stared at the other boy's profile. It was quite a good profile, objectively speaking of course. Luke had a nice jawline and a slightly upturned nose. His skin was a fairly even tone and looked super smooth. Today, half of Luke’s hair was pulled up in a knot of sorts with a couple of pieces left out to frame his face. He looked beautiful. 

Din quickly turned his head when he heard Mr. Stinson’s footsteps echoing on the stage. Luke looked up and saw Din next to him, “Hi Din.”

Din turned to him and mumbled a greeting back before turning back to Mr. Stinson, who was now sat at the edge of the stage. 

“Alright, a couple of announcements. The show, the one we’ve been working on for the past few weeks, opens up next week. Everyone here must see the show and sign-in on the piece of paper that will be at the ticket table. It runs about an hour and a half and you can Thursday through Saturday at 7:30 pm or a 2:30 showing on Sunday. It is free for everyone in this class as long as you sign in.” The man stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, “As for today, we are currently in the process of tech week. Since we actually finished the set last week, you may all hang out in the audience until class is over. But please try to keep it down as we will be working on lighting and I will need to hear the people on stage.” With that, Mr. Stinson walked towards his advanced students and left the class to have essentially a free period. 

Din sat there, suddenly everything that he could possibly do left his brain. Because of the lack of free time they usually had, Din had all his school work done for his other classes. Din was also struggling with the fact that now he had a whole period where he could just talk to Luke, nothing interrupting them. No walls to hide behind, no paint to separate them, just the two boys sitting in the front row away from the class. Din gulped.

Din finally took a deep breath and turned to Luke, seeing the other boy also looking down and then up at Din. Luke must have seen the underlying panic in Din’s eyes and laughed. Din cracked a smile because Luke’s laugh was so infectious. 

Luke turned his whole body towards Din, crossing his legs so his shoe brushed against Din’s jeans.

“So I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor of you? And it is like totally okay if you don’t want to, I mean, it won’t hurt my feelings or-”

“Okay.”

Luke tilted his head like a confused puppy, it was only slightly adorable.

“I haven’t even asked you yet.”

Din shrugged, “Anything for you.”

It took Din a minute to process the sincerity of his words and he found that he kinda actually meant it. But Din did not have the time or mental capacity to deal with that and instead rushed to add, “Like anything for my friends because we are, um, friends. And that’s what friends do.” Din looked at Luke who seemed to be enjoying Din’s struggle with words.

“So what is the favor?”

“Right. So I’m actually in the show that opens next week and I was wondering if you would help me with my lines? It’s Shakespearean so there's a lot of lines and a lot of weird words-”

Din cut him off, “What do you need me to do?”

Luke grabbed his script from where he set down at the start of class and flipped it open to a tabbed page with a lot of highlighted lines and messy writing around certain words and phrases.

“Okay if you will read all the not highlighted parts and I will recite the ones that are.” Luke paused for a second, “You’ll have to read for Juliet if that's okay?” Luke averted his eyes.

Din stared at Luke’s face, “I don’t mind.”

Luke smiled, “Great. So I’ll start at the top.”

Din looked at the script Luke placed in his hands. At the top of the page it said  _ Romeo and Juliet _ followed by what appeared to be the act and scene. From all the highlighted lines, he could only assume that Luke was none other than Romeo. Din didn’t know much about the show other than reading it in his freshman year English class where Din had to read the small role of Lord Montague during their class reading, but he knew that Romeo was a pretty big role. Din also knew that getting Romeo probably meant that Luke was really good at theatre or acting or whatever you would call it.

Din looked at Luke who appeared to be waiting on him.

“If I mess up, just stop me and tell me the line. And if I call line, if you could also tell me the first few words of the line until I get it I would appreciate it.”

Din nodded and Luke took a deep breath. 

_ “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  _

_ It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” _

Luke glided out of his chair. 

_ “Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, _

_ Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

_ That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. _

_ Be not her maid since she is envious. _

_ Her vestal livery is but sick and green, _

_ And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!” _

Din knew he should be staring at the script. Din knew he should be looking at the script as Luke recites his lines to make sure that Luke was word for word on each line delivery. Keywords here were: _Din knew he_ _should_. Din should be doing what Luke asked of him, but he couldn’t. Not when this charming boy was in front of him is reciting a bunch of words in a language that Din doesn’t even really understand. It wasn’t even the meaning of the words to Din, not really. It was the way they came out, the words that Luke was reciting had almost this angelic sound to them. 

Din isn’t one for flowery words (which ticked off his English teachers from time to time) but suddenly all he could think to describe the boy in front of him was downright ethereal, unearthly, and majestic in a way. 

_ “See how she leans her cheek upon her hand.”  _ Luke made eye contact with Din and smiled.

_ “Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand _

_ That I might touch that cheek!” _

Din stared at him until he realized Luke wasn’t just staring at him but rather waiting for him to read his line.

**_“Ay me!”_** Din cleared his throat and nodded at Luke, ready to continue the scene and hopefully move the focus from Din’s face where he felt a burning in his cheeks.

Luke places a hand on Din’s shoulder, like an act of comfort, and gave Din another warm smile. 

_ “She speaks. _

_ O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art _

_ As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, _

_ As is a wingèd messenger of heaven _

_ Unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes _

_ Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _

_ When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds _

_ And sails upon the bosom of the air.” _

Luke finishes this by plopping back down next to Din, hand removed but legs crossed and dangling near Din’s. 

**_“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?”_ ** Din’s eye glanced up to find Luke giving him a small nod of encouragement. 

**_“Deny thy father and refuse thy name._ **

**_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_ **

**_And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”_ **

Luke let out a content hum,  _ “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” _

Din’s eyes widened upon looking at the huge chunks of dialogue coming up.

**_“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._ **

**_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._ **

**_What’s Montague?--”_ **

“You don’t have to read all of it.”

Din looked up at Luke.

Luke tucked some falling pieces of hair behind his ear, “I mean, it's just you and me so if you just wanna read like the first few words and then like the last line or so, I just need those last few words as my cue lines.”

Din let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to look like a joke while attempting to read Shakespeare in front of Luke.

“Okay, so I’ll just go to the end of this chunk?”

Luke nodded at Din. 

Din took a deep breath in,  **_“And for that name, which is no part of thee_ **

**_Take all myself.”_ **

_ “I take thee at thy word. _

_ Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. _

_ Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” _

**_“What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_ **

**_So stumblest on my counsel?_ ** Holy fuck.”

Luke chucked at him. Din was trying his hardest to go through these lines but no offense to Shakespeare, the dead playwright could take some advice from Din and just get to the point. 

“I know right,” Luke collapsed his hands together on his knee, “Don’t get me wrong. I love Shakespeare. His work is phenomenal, I mean, we're still putting on his plays to this very day. But even I can admit, sometimes he can be doing wayyyy too much.”

Din chuckled, “Yeah. I probably haven’t read this much out loud since like freshman English.”

“Well,” Luke bumped his shoe against Din’s leg, “I think you’re doing great.”

Din looked into Luke’s eyes, blue ones radiating feelings of happiness towards brown ones.

“Thanks, Luke,” Din mumbled.

The two boys sat for a second, looking into each other's eyes. It was a lot for Din to handle. 

“We should get back to the script.”

Luke’s smile seemed to hesitate as if he was ready to just stare at Din for the remainder of class, but he quickly hid whatever had come over him and made his smile just as bright as before. 

“Yes. I believe it is my line... _ By a name _

_ I know not how to tell thee who I am.” _

And that is how Din found himself reading for the role of Juliet for an entire class period. 

When the bell rang, Din handed Luke's script back to him and picked up his own untouched backpack from the floor.

Luke shoved the script hazardously into his backpack and threw the thing over his shoulder, now standing next to Din.

“Well,” Din switched from foot to foot, “I will see you tomorrow?”

Luke nodded, “Yes. Tomorrow.”

Din nodded and patted Luke’s shoulder on his way past Luke to leave the auditorium and tried not to think about why he did that. 

“Din?”

Din looked back over his shoulder, Luke was still standing close to the stage, a red flush on his cheeks, “Thanks for helping me with my lines.”

Din felt a smile coming onto his face, “Anytime Luke.” And the smile remained on Din’s face as he walked to his next class. 

In fact, the smile on Din’s face remained the entire walk to his AP Physics class and stayed as he sat in his spot waiting for Leia and waiting for class to start. And Din’s smile was so apparent that it actually threw Leia for a loop. 

“Not to say that you don’t smile Din,” Leia walked around the table and slid into the chair next to Din, “But you..don’t smile Din.”

Din looked up from his phone where he was playing Sudoku on his phone.

Leia raised her hands in a defensive manner, “No offense. I mean, I think the smile looks great on you.”

Din huffed and dropped the smile, hoping he could fight off the blush he felt coming onto his cheeks from being called out.

“Din.” Leia nudged his arm a little.

“I was just kidding. I don’t know why or who,” her words mumbling on the last part, “caused this smile but I am happy for you. I’m happy when my friends are also happy.”

Din took a deep breath, and gave a half-smile towards Leia, signaling that he wasn’t actually mad at her.

The two of them nodded at each other then turned to see their rather (awful) teacher begin his lesson. After a very short and confusing lecture, the class was left to work on some simple worksheets which actually meant everyone ignored the teacher and talked amongst themselves. Din and Leia tended to work on theirs in class to avoid homework but sometimes, Din or Leia, depending on the day, would break down and text the other to ask for help on a specific question. But for two fiercely independent people, it was hell asking for help. Working in class together was a compromise. 

At the current moment, they had finished their worksheets and were playing on their phones. Leia in particular was arguing with her boyfriend over text and would occasionally ask Din for a specific word to help confuse her boyfriend, the not-so-bright boy named Han. 

Din was happy to assist Leia, actively keeping a google tab open to look up synonyms to common words. Din at the moment was looking through his emails when he found one from Mr. Stinson. It was a flyer for next week’s play,  _ Romeo and Juliet _ . The flyer in question was black with this clique-looking image of a boy made of water and a girl made of fire embracing each other. It was rather awful to look at, but the poster held details for the shows that they were having. 

Din currently had a bi-week in football where none of the teams had a game that week, technically meaning he could go to the show any night next week (or even, every night). He glanced over at Leia, who had moved on to looking through a planner, phone set aside. 

The one thing Din did not want to do was go to the school play alone. That meaning, Din would have to ask one of his few friends if they would like to attend a two and a half Shakespeare play. Cara would definitely laugh in his face as if Din told the funniest joke in the world if he asked her. Luke, a new option, would presumably be busy being the star of the show. Not that Din would actually have the courage to ask Luke to go with him. So that left Leia Skywalker, sister of the very boy that would not leave Din’s thoughts. 

Din assumed Leia would go. She didn’t talk about her brother too much to him but Din knew she cared about him a lot. 

“I can feel your stare Din.” Leia didn’t even look up from her planner.

Din rubbed his neck, a nervous habit that realized he had been doing a lot recently.

“Are you going to see  _ Romeo and Juliet _ next week?”

Leia flipped a page and pointed towards Friday, skimming the page, “Yes. I believe my mother bought tickets for Friday for my family and Han.” She finally looked at Din, “May I ask why you are asking?”

“I have to see the show for my tech class,” Din’s voice going quieter towards the end of his sentence.

Leia hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Well, you should come Friday night. If you sit with me and Han, then we don’t have to sit near my parents,” She closed her notebook as the bell rang, always one step ahead of everything, “I love them to death but sitting near them at any of Luke’s events is actually torture.”

They both stood up and grabbed their bags, packing their stuff and getting ready to leave. 

“So you’re coming with us on Friday?” Leia asked. Din looked at her, something about her tone almost felt as if she were hiding something.

“Yeah, I’ll go Friday.”

A smile broke out on Leia’s face, very different from the one that was on her twin’s face less than two hours ago, “Sounds like a plan. See you in English.” And she walked away from Din, leaving him slightly confused and now very nervous because seeing the show with Leia very well-meant meeting the infamous Skywalker parents that he had heard about from both Leia and Luke. 

Din gulped and shook his head, already worrying about next week when it was only Monday. 

_ deep breaths Djarin, deep fucking breaths _

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
